Dark Side
by NessaSimone
Summary: Olivia Romero always played the role of the nice girl, good daughter, however in a town where nothing is ever what it seems. Is that really who she is? Will a chance meeting with a new resident change all that? Will he learn to help her with her secrets and regrets or will everything blow up in her face? Where would fate and chance lead her? -Terrible summary I apologize-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**  
**New story here, trying out the Bates Motel as I've been addicted to it since it started airing and being posted to Netflix. Anyway let me know whatcha think and such would love to know, anyway enjoy.**

**PS: For my OC I am using Marie Avgeropoulos, if you anyone was curious before or after diving in to read.**

**Anyway again hope you all enjoy!**

**-Vanessa-**

* * *

Standing on my feet all day wasn't exactly what I would consider fun by any means necessary. However, it was a simple job that allowed me to play the bills and not have to rely on my father for everything. I worked at the local diner as a waitress which you would think that sucks but honestly its probably one of the best jobs out there. I knew basically everyone in the town by name, was relatively well liked and trouble managed to never find its way to my apartment door.

"Cherries today is it Liv?" I heard someone say from behind me as I turned to see my close friend Jodi leaning against the counter with a cup pressed to her lips.

"You do see where I work right?" I chuckled.

"Yea it's like this is the only spot in all of White Pines that's still stuck in the 50's" She sighed as she sat down. "Tell me you're off work so we can go shopping." She pleaded with me.

I smiled at her, "I wish, you know I have that date tonight." I told her.

"Oh yea, with Officer Secret?" She grinned, "Still think you should tell your pops."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head, "If my dad found out his Deputy asked me out on a date he would lose his—" I paused looking around to see children at a few tables. "Marbles, he'd lose his marbles."

"Whatever girly, Zack is a bombshell and that's saying something considering the options in this town."

"Don't you have some secret operation to run?" I teased her.

"Could always join me you know, least the money is better." She told me.

"Yea but then I would have to lie to my dad about what I do for a living…" I sighed.

"Olivia, order up." I heard the chef tell me. "I have to get to work, I'll call you while I'm getting ready tonight?" I told her.

"Of course you will." Her punched me in the shoulder, "Text me later babe." She waved at me before walking back out the door.

I had known Jodi since we where in primary school, she came from one of the more wealthy families in the town where as I came from a warped family. My mom had left both my dad and I when I was a little girl, he hasn't really been the same ever since.

I can't even remember the last time he had gone out on a date since I had entered high school. I felt like this day was just not going to end, the constant walking back and forth all day. The rowdy children, snotty teenagers, it was like they knew I had plans tonight and were driving me insane specifically for that.

"Olivia, sweetheart." My boss said as she walked towards me.

"Hey Ellen." I said as I was making sure my float was even for the close.

"How's that father of yours doing?" She asked me kindly.

To be honest I had no idea how my father was I hadn't really talked to him about normal family related things in a week. I had seen Zack more than I had seen my father, knowing him he was probably out fishing with Keith. That man always gave me the creeps growing up, and it had only gotten worse since I had grown up.

"He's great, I'll tell him you said Hi." I told her as she offered me a smile as I was on my way out the door.

Walking down the street after wrapping my jacket around my shoulders I quickly made my way towards my apartment to hopefully get ready for the date I had. I had been looking forward to any sort of interaction with Zack since I had graduated high school. He was one of the best looking guys in this town. You rarely ever saw him with anyone or like he was into anyone.

* * *

Once inside I quickly threw purse, phone and keys on the table making my way to the bathroom to get myself ready. Once I was out of the shower I sat there on my bed as my hair wrapped up in a towel as I slowly felt myself fall backwards onto the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling that was covered in many tiny little Christmas lights, it just reminded me of the one time Jodi and I went to Paris. All the lights that guided you down the main streets, almost like it was right out of a movie.

I could feel my phone vibrating on the bed causing me to slowly turn my head to look at it. Had I dozed off and he was waiting outside? It would take me at least an hour to get ready for tonight. _The Bestie_. Nope it was Jodi. Picking up my phone to look at the time before answering it.

"Hey Jo." I smiled into my phone.

"Liv, gonna answer your door so I can get you sexed up for your date?"

"I'm in a towel, and I know you have a key." I softly laughed as I heard the door open. "Calling was more or less a warning." She called down the hall before walking into my room.

"You didn't have to come help me you know." I told her as I got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom to change into my bra and panties.

"What were you thinking of wearing?" She asked me as I heard her sit on my window seat.

"Well, that minty looking dress. Should be hanging off my closet door." I informed her as I peeped out of the room.

"That is so you." I heard her laugh, "You sure you want look like a doll?" She asked me.

"I don't look like a doll you ass, I just don't want to look like a biker on a first date." I said as I rolled my eyes walking out to grab the dress.

"Yea not a doll, I don't know any dolls that wear black lace on a first date. Expecting him to whip out the cuffs early? Gosh Liv it's dinner, and he's not Christian Grey." He stuck out her tongue at me.

"You're such a pervert." I said shaking my head, "I this is all I have left till I go to my dads to do my laundry." I responded as I turned around so she could zip up the back.

"What are you gonna do with these deep greens and this main of chocolate?" She asked me as she started to play with my hair.

"Honestly?" I asked her, as she nodded, "I have no idea."

She sighed standing up and dragging me into the bathroom sitting me down on the toilet seat while she began to put my make up on the counter. "Needs to be subtle, can't have you looking a hussy now can we?" She teased.

Rolling my eyes I let her put the make up on me as she ushered me to turn slightly so she could put my hair up into a high ponytail. "Almost done, have any of your bows laying around?" She asked me.

"Probably have some ribbons in that box under my bed why?" I asked her, "Need something to make this main look cute." She chuckled, when she had left the bathroom I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"For a girl who never wears makeup you sure are amazing at putting it on people." I smiled to myself as I walked out of the room sitting on the bed as I pulled my box of jewelry out from under the bed looking for anything with shades of blue and green putting it on.

"I took cosmetology remember?" She smirked "You took it so you didn't have to take shop or cooking." I reminded her.

"I remember, it was the only class we didn't have together." She explained as she finished putting the light blue ribbon into my hair into a perfect bow. "Thanks again for all this Jodi, you know you didn't have to."

"Hey, you've been looking forward to this all week the least I could do was help you out. You are after all my best friend." She said winking at me.

"Want me to call you when I get home?" I asked her as she began to walk to the door. "Of course silly all nighter gossiping over hotty cop. Such a done deal." She grinned as she gave me a hug before walking out the door leaving me to myself.

* * *

Staring at the clock waiting for Zack to text me he was here was like watching paint dry, and was probably one of the worst waiting games of my life. It was even worse when I realized he was probably not coming at all. "Typical." Was all I had managed to say as I had begun to make my way back towards my room to take everything off when there was a knock on my door.

Opening the door I saw Zack standing there with flowers, he looked embarrassed and ashamed. Two things I never thought I would ever see from him, since he never really struck me as the type. "I am so sorry I'm late Olivia, your dad kept me late going over paper work on Keith's old place." He began to tell me as I just nodded, visibly not amused by his excuse.

"I can go, if it's too late to go out." He told me when I realized he was still wearing his uniform, I felt myself having an inner battle. I knew I should tell him to go, the fact that he was still wearing his uniform and bought these flowers at the stand literally two steps from my door showed lack of thought.

However at least he showed up rather than texting me he can't make it, and I know Jodi would likely call me out on not making the most of this entire thing. "Yea I mean if you still want to go." I said still giving him the chance to back out.

"Of course I do." He offered me his hand and a smile, "Ready?" he asked me as I half smiled taking his hand after grabbing my purse and keys. Once out of my apartment I locked the door and followed him down the stairs towards his jeep.

"Hope our still hungry." He said to me after we'd been driving for a little while.

"Starved." I lied to him; of course I wasn't going to admit for the past four hours of waiting on him I had been munching on all kinds of food that was stuffed in my fridge. Which reminded me I needed to go grocery shopping.

* * *

Once we had pulled up to a small diner, was when it had really sunk in. My dad had nothing to do with him being late, he forgot till the last second he had asked me out. This diner was on the other side of town; barely anyone went here for anything other than cheap breakfast or cheap dinners. It was months away from a foreclosure, perk of knowing Jodi I basically knew everyone's business. Which was also a downfall of knowing Jodi.

I felt his eyes on me before I could hear his chuckles, "I'm kidding we're not eating here." He smiled at me, I think it was one of those 'I'm already not amused by the nights events why make a joke out of it?' face I was wearing as I stared out the window.

"Than where to?" I asked trying to mask the disappointment in my voice.

"Well, I pulled some strings got us reservations for Brumelo's" He told me.

That was one of the few half decent hard to get into restaurants in town, which only made me curious as to how he had managed to get a table there. I had been there many times with Jodi and Zane, not that Zane was exactly what I would call half decent company.

"Wow really?" I asked him with a smile.

"Of course, just wanted to trick you that's all." He told me with a grin.

I still wasn't sure how much of this I was buying but I was going to go along with it till it really got to me. Which wasn't going to take long at all to do, considering the moment we had pulled up to the restaurant he had gotten a phone call from my dad. "What is it?" I asked him once he had hung up.

"There's suspicious activity going on down near Keith Summers old home, he wants me to go with him to check it out." I let out a sigh, of course he did.

"Oh…" I let out softly.

"Want me to take you home?" He asked as I looked out the window and saw that the café was still open. "No it's fine it's obviously an emergency. I'll call Jodi to come pick me up." I told him with a smile as he nodded.

"You really are the best, Olivia. We should reschedule this, I don't want our first date to be completely ruined." He said to me as I nodded slowly. "Sure." I told him as I hopped out of the car and watched as he took off quickly.

"Wow." Was all I had managed to say before I walked towards the café entering and sitting down at one of the tables, there was only one other person in the café which made me feel a little less like a loser.

* * *

I wanted to text Jodi and tell her what happened but I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean I was offended but Jodi was one of those 'look at it from all angles' kinds of girls. I personally was over the date the moment it hit hour three and he brought me to a dive bar as a joke.

"You are dressed up way to pretty to be here for a coffee at this time of night." A voice had said from beside me as I looked up to see a guy about my age standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder.

He wore a leather jacket, over what looked like a grey shirt, he had bright baby blue eyes which looked as though they where burning into my own as I sat there staring at him. "Or do you normally go out for coffee looking like this?" He asked again as shook my head.

"Sorry." I said looking away from him, "No, I don't I was just well… um…" I began searching for words.

"Date ditched you did he?" He asked me as he sat down in front of me giving me a sympathetic smile.

"That obvious?" I asked. "Hey, if you want to go to a coffee shop looking like a total knock out, I wont stop you." He teased, I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"I well… you're not from here are you?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"That obvious?" He smirked. "Little bit, most people don't walk around with a bag full of their personal effects." I pointed out.

"Yea, just got here. My mom and brother moved here recently and I needed a place to crash." He explained to me.

"They sure picked a nice town." I said with a soft laugh. "I'd say so." He flirted, or well I think he was flirting with me. To be honest I had no idea, I just knew he was extremely attractive and being very kind to me.

"Olivia." I said offering him my hand, "Dylan." He told me as he took it gently.

"So, Liv." He shortened my name like Jodi did. "Know when the bus get's here and goes towards the old motel?" He asked me as I laughed slightly.

"The bus doesn't run past eight. You my friend are stuck in town till the morning." I told him as he hung his head.

"That's just perfect."

Looking around the café I began to feel bad for him, he obviously didn't have enough money to stay at any of the in town hotels otherwise he'd be there already. The owner here usually gives out coffee to strays after the rush hour at seven so at least he had that if he stayed here.

"You can crash on my couch till the morning? I could drive you to the motel in the morning? I have to be out that way anyway it's no big deal." I offered him, I really didn't need to be anywhere near that place. In fact it was in the total other direction from anywhere I needed to be tomorrow.

"You'd let a total stranger stay the night?" He asked me.

"What's your last name?" I asked him. "Massett?" He said confused.

"How can you be a stranger when I know your name?" I asked him.

"Your really not worried that I'm some kind of killer?" He teased.

"Are you going to kill me in my sleep Dylan?" I asked.

"Hell no." He spat out. "Than I guess I have nothing to worry about." I grinned, "Come on, it's a bit of a walk from here." I told him as I stood up putting down a twenty even though all I had bought was a coffee. I wanted to at least cover anything he had got while he was here.

"Good night Olivia," The elderly woman running the shop said from behind the counter, "Night Sheryl." I smiled to her.

"Everyone knows you here, I'm guessing." He commented.

"Perk of being the Sheriff's daughter, I suppose." I told him as the two of us walked towards my apartment. "Do you plan on staying in White Pine for a while?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Long as I can, I don't really have anywhere else to go." He told me.

"Well if you can get a job, my friend's cousin in selling his bike." I told him, "Quick tune up and it's good to go." I explained as he smirked.

"You play the role of the nice girl really well." He told me.

"I don't play, Dylan. I am really nice, this town as enough bad people in it, no need to instigate anything… you'll come to learn that the longer you stay here… White Pine Bay isn't like most towns." I explained to him quickly.

"Nice is a perfect change to the people I'm used to." He told me as I opened my apartment door. "Good." I laughed softly.

I don't know why I offered my couch to a guy I just met. God knows Jodi always warned me about how I was way to nice to everyone. However in a town where anything goes within reason, I wasn't about to make a name for myself by being rude and stepping on toes. In the same sense to say I was completely innocent it everything going on around me was a total joke.

This town wasn't like any other town; I wasn't lying to him when I had said that. "Here." I said as I brought him a pillow and blanket.

"Make yourself comfortable…" I told him softly as he smiled at me from the couch.

"Thanks again for this, not many people would be so kind." He told me.

"You'll find I'm not most people." I smiled at him, as I turned around to head to my room.

"Well, since so far you're the only person I know here you wouldn't mind –" I cut him off. "I'm not an old woman Dylan… it's nine at night… I'm putting PJs on and coming back to watch TV." I sighed as I walked back to my room picking up my phone instantly to text Jodi.

_No time to explain full story but… Zack ditched me, and I ended up taking home an incredibly hot stray… what do I do?_

I quickly pulled off my dress and pulled on PJs removing the make up and putting my ponytail into a messy bun before taking my contacts out and putting my glasses on.

_You would take in a stray, you gotta stop being so nice :P Just be yourself, you're a catch. Zack was a dick for ditching. Just get to know the guy! I'll text you tomorrow just taking care of business._

I sighed as I walked out of the room to see him sitting there staring at his phone. "So Dylan, where did you move from?" I asked him, seeing as I was the only person he knew, I guess I had an obligation to get to know him and befriend him. I knew how much it sucked having no one here.


	2. Chapter 2

"South Dakota." He told me as he looked away from me, "And your mom and brother took over the old Summer's hotel?" I asked him.

"Yea, and I had to track them down she didn't even want me to know where they were."

I just nodded sitting there awkwardly next to him looking around the room slowly. This was sort of weird as I wasn't really sure what to say to him, or what to do. I wanted to go make something to eat, or go to sleep but to be honest I was kind of scared of him.

"So your dad is the Sheriff?" He asked me as he was now turned facing me his arm on the back of the couch propping his one leg up.

"Oh, yea, Sheriff Romero." I smiled, "That's pretty cool, what about your mom what does she do?" He asked me as I felt the breath hitch in my throat.

"She's not around anymore." I told him as I quickly looked away from his eyes, it shocked me how a guy I didn't know was looking at me so caring.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He told me softly. "You don't mind me asking what happened do you?"

I wasn't sure what tell him about it, my dad had told everyone that she had left. I knew she didn't leave how could she have? They found me in the car near the motel. Why would she take off without the car? What did she walk away from the town? It was a six-hour drive to the next town and my dad was convinced she walked. Fat chance.

"I don't know." I said to him softly.

How do you tell someone you suspect your mother was murdered? When I brought it up to my dad he just got mad at me, started yelling at me and our relationship just became strained. However I knew she wouldn't just leave us, she couldn't. I knew Keith had something to do with it, he had to.

"You don't know?" He asked me.

"Long story, Dad thinks she took off however they found me in her car, with her purse and her money. I guess I just can't accept it even when I was young, her taking off just never seemed possible." I told him.

"Pit in your stomach told you it wasn't true?" He asked.

"Exactly, however I have no proof otherwise other then what I think I've found." I told him, "Anyway that's a pretty morbid thing to tell someone I just met, do you want a coffee or something?" I asked standing up.

"Not morbid at all, I've been known as quite the miniature detective myself when I was growing up. Who knows maybe your right I mean what woman leaves her car, money and child alone to walk away?"

I sat back down and looked at him intently. "That's what I keep saying."

"I'm guessing you have all the news papers clippings about it?"

"Of course I do…" I trailed off, I had to admit his eagerness to help me was some what scaring me.

"Well than the next time we hang out, we can start our investigation." He told me with a soft smile.

"Next time?" I asked.

"Of course, you are my only friend here." He told me as he chuckled.

"You're a cheeky one." I smiled, "So was that a yes or a no on the coffee?" I asked him again.

"Yes." He told me as I stood up walking away to go make the coffee.

* * *

I woke up the next morning realizing I wasn't in my bed almost instantly. I was lying on the couch, the couch Dylan was supposed to be sleeping on which either meant I imagined him all together or he slept on the floor. I sat up on the couch looking around the living room only to realize he was in my kitchen. "Hey morning, I let you sleep on the couch I took the floor. How do you like your eggs?" He asked me as I sat there staring at him blankly.

Was he for real? He slept on the floor, and was now making me breakfast? "Um over easy?" I questioned.

"You sure?" He chuckled. "Yea… sorry, wasn't expecting you to make food." I told him as I got off the couch making my way towards him.

"How did you sleep? You where on the floor, god I must have kept you all night with my talking." I laughed as I sat at the island in my small kitchen.

"Not at all, it was refreshing." He told me, "You don't mind if I quickly shower and change do you?" I asked him as he shook his head, "It's your house Liv, I'm not going to deny you what you want to do." He smirked.

"Oh right." I sighed, "You can shower after me if you want?" I offered, "I'll be fine till I get to my moms, thanks though."

"You sure? The plumbing in that motel is terrible." I explained.

"Than for sure, when you're done."

After hopping out of the shower I made sure to blow dry my hair as quickly as possible before pulling on skinny jeans and a solid black shirt. "Dylan shower is free." I called to him as he got to my doorway.

"You sure?" He asked me. "I'm sure, go shower." I rolled my eyes at him ushering him into the bathroom.

Instantly I grabbed my phone and sat on my bed calling Jodi, I started tapping my foot impatiently waiting for her to pick up. _"Hey?"_ I heard her say scratchily.

"Jodi he's still here, he's in my shower." I whispered into the phone to her.

_"You're calling me rather than hopping in?"_ She teased me.

"Don't be a pervert. What do I do? He made me breakfast and we stayed up all night talking too."

_"So he's a catch, what's the problem hun?"_ She asked

"Hey, Liv do you have a towel?" I heard him ask, _"That him he sounds pretty cute."_ Jodi said as I instantly worried he could hear her.

"Yea, dad I'll drop by later." I said into the phone hanging up on her instantly.

I grabbed the towel from the window seat in front of me moving quickly around my bed to hand him the towel not realizing he had moved closer to me. Till I had walked right into his bare chest, "Oh wow…" I began to stammer out as he just chuckled.

"Thanks." He said as he took the towel from me.

"I um, yea…" I said as I quickly left the room to sit in the kitchen and pick at the breakfast he'd made me.

I don't know what was more what was more embarrassing, my comment when I walked into him, or the fact that even when he pretended to ignore it I still didn't know what to say. Good lord what was wrong with me.

"Was it any good?" I heard him ask as he walked into the kitchen with a new set of clothes on.

"Well, um yea I wasn't going to complain?" I told him as he chuckled.

"I'd hope not it was just eggs and bacon." He told me as I felt like I could just crawl under a rock. I thought he was talking about the incident not the food.

"I don't… eat either very often." I quickly came out with.

"Guess not." He grinned, "I'm all ready." He told me as I nodded.

"Great." I said hearing the doubt in my voice.

Once we had walked down the stairs and towards my car I felt Dylan take my wrist, "Who's Chevelle is that?" He asked pointing at my car.

"Mine why?" I asked with a soft grin.

"You have fantastic taste in cars." He informed me, "It was my moms, I had the mechanics fix it up and modernize it when I was sixteen…"

"It's a great car Liv." He told me as he pulled me into a side hug.

On the drive towards the motel Dylan and I had continued getting to know each other. He told me about his time back in South Dakota, why he had moved here and not with his dad, his relationship with his dad. I told him some stories about Jodi and I, our adventures in White Pine Bay.

"So basically you're telling me that nice girl persona I met in the café isn't how you are all the time? Damn." He said sarcastically snapping his fingers causing me to laugh.

"I'm a nice girl when I want to be, if I was nice all the time I don't think you'd talk to me, I'd be boring." I told him chuckling.

"You boring? Some how I doubt that, you could dress like you're stuck in the 50's and I think you'd still find a way to not bore me." He told me as I could feel him staring at the side of my face.

I quickly pulled into the parking lot of the motel pulling up as close as I could to the stairs leading up to the house. I turned in my seat to face him realizing he was still facing me. It felt like we where just sitting there staring at each other before he handed me his phone.

"You'll need to give me your number so we can hang out again, unless you're cool with me just showing up." He remarked.

"I wouldn't complain if you did, but it might be a bit weird." I smiled as I put my number into his phone. "Well if you ever get bored now you can reach me and don't forget, I know someone selling a bike in town if you ever feel like being about to commute." I smiled at him.

"Thanks again for letting me stay at your place that was, that was really cool." He told me.

"It was nothing, I mean couldn't let you think everyone here is hostile now could I?" I grinned softly as he shook his head, "No now I just think you're the only nice person here." He told me as he opened the car door.

Once he stepped outside pulling his back out of the back seat he leaned into the drivers side window to thank me again, "Really Liv, I owe you one a big one. I don't think anyone else would have taken someone in like you did with me."

"Probably not but that's just who I am. Don't owe me anything, call me later tell me how your reunion with your step ford family goes." I teased him as he shook his head.

"For sure, see you around hopefully." He told me as he threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the door.

* * *

I began to pace around Jodi's living room as she sat with a beer in hand watching me. I told her all about last, our conversations, the way he would look at me. Everything. I don't know what was drawing me to him; clearly he was only here to seek shelter with his family for a short while. No one moves here with the intent to stay permanently unless their nuts.

"Call him, ask him out." She said as she laughed at me.

"No way, Jodi that's insane he'll think I'm stalking him." I pointed out.  
"Stalking him? Babe, he made you breakfast and offered to help you solve your mom's murder. I think he will think you're into him, which you are." She added.

"I think he's attractive, I didn't say anything else." I pointed out.

"Olivia, you've been pacing in my living room for over an hour. Telling me all about how perfect you think he is… you didn't need to say anything else." She laughed at me.

I sat down on the chair across from the couch she was sitting on. She was right I had been wondering around the room talking about Dylan however I hadn't thought it was for an hour. I just assumed it had been a few minuets. Good lord knows why I was so…so addicted to a guy I barely knew.

"Ok, maybe I have a school girl crush. Ugh-" I let out in frustration as I let my head fall back. "Jodi he is so damn attractive like, he puts hotty cop to shame." I sighed as she started to howl.

"Is that so? Then maybe you should, call him. Come on Liv how often do you find yourself wanting more from a guy and not disappointed? The guy made you breakfast and he didn't even sleep with you. Think about it. Go for it don't be silly." She told me.

"Jodi, I barely know the guy that would be weird." I attempted to back out of her pushing.

"Olivia…" She said as she stood up walking towards me sitting on the arm of the chair.

"You're asking him to hang out, go on a date, come on… when was the last time you went on a date and it didn't end in the guy running away to your dad… has Zack even texted you back?" She asked me.

Zack, had been texting me. He even texted me last night claiming the real reason for his rushing things to end our date was because he had found someone else. Load of shit really, it was a godsend that I happened upon Dylan at the café.

"Well?" I heard her voice ask me. "Fine, I'll ask him if he wants to go to the bar with me." I sighed.

"The bar? Oh good lord no, sweetie ask him what he would want to do… trust me. If you want him to share that 'crush' you have go do something he wants." She suggested.

"I'll call him tomorrow." I told her, "Tonight we drink." I sighed to her.

"Oh don't be silly invite him out, could be fun?" She laughed.

"I think if I want him to like me meeting you and the gang should be one of the last things I do." I commented.

"She's right there." A voice called from the kitchen before making its own appearance.

"Baby! You're back!" Jodi shrieked as she bolted from the spot beside me towards her boyfriend.

James was always a tall man, adorned in a suit and tie, his many tattoos seeping out of every spot that it could. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and that smile that had always made me think he was filled with vile evil thoughts.

"How was the trip to New York?" She asked him, "It was good, learned a lot of interesting things. Saw your brother a number of times too, he can't seem to wait to come back." He told her.

"Yea except, my father has banned him from being here… he's far to much of a prick." She told him.

"Hey if you two want time alone, I can go." I told them both as I watched Jodi cling to the most uninterested James.

"It's fine, no need." He told me.

"No, I have to get some rest for work tomorrow. Pulling a double." I lied to them as Jodi smirked knowing my lie through and through.

"See you tomorrow then hun, when you're done work?" She asked me.

"Yea, of course." I told her as I turned around to leave. "Hey, um Olivia do you think you could be me a solid?" I heard Jodi asked me.

Turning around uncomfortably I smiled at her, knowing full well she was about to ask me to attend to a matter of her families business. "Sure what's up?" I asked her.

"Call Gil Turner." She told me, "Tell him that he is to take up the position of the operation."

"Gil? What happened to Martin?" I asked her.

"What happens to everyone in this town when they don't follow the rules? Look Liv… I know you're close to the Martins… but he caused a great offence to Gil and … look Liv my hands where tied, I tried talking to my father but he said in order to create peace Gil gets his blood." She explained.

"Is he already dead?" I asked her.

"Will be tomorrow, look I'm going to need your help now more then ever Liv… I don't trust Gil but my father requested it… at least check up on him at the compound every so often? I need you to be my partner, I can't be seen there." She told me.

"Yea sure fine." I told her angrily as I began to leave the house.

* * *

Once in my car I began to angrily hit the steering wheel. I had basically raised Bradley, babysat her, helped her with her homework and here I sit with the knowledge that her father was about to die. What was I going to do about it, nothing because like a dog with its tail between my legs I was ordered not to.

I could hear my phone going off, as I rummaged through my purse pulling it out. "Hey?" I said harshly as I put my ear to the phone.

"Woah woah, calm down." I heard Dylan's laugh flow through my ears.

"Hey sorry, it's been a long day." I told him softly.

"Not a problem, I was just curious what you where doing tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I um, tomorrow… nothing it appears. I just lost my job, so getting ready to start the new one." I told him only half lying.

"Figured out how you where planning to get the money for the bike?" I asked him.

"Not yet, but I was thinking of heading into town. Was going to see if you wanted to help me out by showing me around." He asked.

"Oh sure of course. See you at the café we met?" I asked him.

"Sure, Sounds good I'll get Norma to lend me her car." He told me.

"Norma?" I asked. "My mom." I chuckled, "Wasn't aware you where on a first name term with her, must be pretty bad." I laughed.

"Worse than that." He laughed, "I'll call you when I leave my moms." He told me.

"Sounds good see you then." I said as we hung up, I quickly entered his number and name into my phone. Before dialing Gil's number pressing the phone to my ear as I began to drive away from Jodi's house.

"Olivia, so good to hear from you darling what can I help you with?" His snake like voice whispered into my ear.

"The deed is yours to complete, when you're finished the compound is yours to take up. You will answer to Jodi and I, is this understood?" I asked him.

"Very clear my dear, and thank you." I hung up the phone before anything more could be said. I loved Jodi like a sister but she was starting to push my life in a direction I tried so hard to stray from.

* * *

**Hey loves!**

**For any one curious "James" Jodi's boyfriend is portrayed by James Quaintance.**  
**I also apologize if things move to quickly in this story, it will be following EVENTS in the show, however many things will be changed to fit how I would like them to go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys little note here; there is a part where there is Dylan's Point of view. No it wont happen often but it will happen to stop from everything Liv is up to being revealed too soon. Girl is full of secrets and mystery, that will be revealed at opportune moments. Hope you still enjoy :)**

* * *

Sitting in the café waiting for Dylan as I felt my fingers shake with each tap against the coffee mug, I began to get scared every time an emergency response car drove past the window. Today was the first day I was supposed to go check on things at the shop. Jodi had told me to dress with authority so the guys don't think they can do whatever they want. Black dress shirt, white jacket and jeans, was sure to do the 'I'm in charge but not really at all' look for me.

"Do you ever not look good, you make me feel under dressed." I head Dylan asks me as he placed his arm on my shoulder sending chills down my spine. He pushed me slightly forcing me to move into the booth more so he could sit beside me not across from me.

"Well, I'm sure if I tried I could." I teased him as I turned my body slightly to face him.

"You should do this more often." He explained to me vaguely as he pointed to my face.

"I should do what?" I asked as my hands instantly moved to hide whatever it was he was commented about.

He chuckled moving my hands away from my face, "No make up, you should do that more often." He grinned.

"Oh, yea maybe I guess." I rambled looking away from him. "So what did you want to do today anyway?" I asked him.

"Well there's a lot going on up at my mom's so I really don't want to have to go back there for a while today." Arching my brow I looked at him confused, "What's going on there?"

He sighed shrugging his shoulder as the waitress filled the cup in front of him with coffee, as she placed a small bowl in front of him with milks and creams. "This car crashed near our house, the guy inside was burnt to a crisp. One of my brother's friends dad's I think, that and these two cops came claiming some guys car was found near the place."

I nodding feeling my stomach churning, when I was told to give Gil the go ahead I hadn't thought for a second he was going to do anything that terrible to Jerry. I looked over at Dylan trying to mask the pain that my eyes where now holding, why would Jodi make me do that? She would know I would feel completely responsible for his death. Was this her way of suckering me into her families business she was supposed to be my best friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"No, just now that you mentioned the crash… it makes the text I got this morning make a lot more sense." I sighed.

Dylan looked at me more intently as he moved slightly closer to me wrapping his arm around me. He must have thought I was talking about Bradley's text, which in part I was referring to hers however he text was incredibly spot on with what she meant. The text I was talking about was however Gil's text, _'Light 'em up fire starter.'_

"A friend of yours?" He asked.

"Her father, I've known the family for years. Babysat the daughter and tutored her in school for many years." I told him as I took a deep breath.

"Hey then let's go do something fun and exciting." He told me as I started to laugh, He really wasn't from around here. Fun and Exciting are two things that don't happen here unless they're forced.

"What?" He laughed. "Nothing, just kind of eager to see what you consider fun and exciting." I told him.

He lowered his head rubbing the back of his neck, "Well we could go to the strip club." He teased, "That you can do on your own later, I'm good." I told him.

"Way too many girls I graduated work there with their mothers it's really quite awkward." I smirked.

He started to laugh, "That would be pretty bad, here let's get out of here." He stood up from the booth dropping a twenty on the table, he then held his hand out for me to take. "A gentleman? Really? Never would have seen it." I teased as he shook his hand.

"Nah." He joked, "Only for you, so feel special."

I could hear my heart beating why did he have to say things like that, say things he didn't mean. I took his hand as he helped me up and out of the seat, he held my hand as he dragged me out of the store and onto the street.

"Alright so, we have two options that I see." He told me looking around the streets, my attention however was still on the fact he hadn't yet let go of my hand. "Those being?" I asked him as my voice cracked.

I looked up in time to see his head turn around to look at me; he continued to smile at me before taking me towards the waterfront. "We're going for a walk on the waterfront?" I asked him,

"Yea, till I can think of a place worthy enough for us to hang out." He joked.

I shook my head at him, "So, have you given anymore thought to what happened to your mom?" He asked me as I stopped walking to face him, forcing him to drop my hand from his grasp.

"My mom?" I questioned him.

"Yea, I was thinking about it last night after my mom was telling me about this crazy man trying to drive her away from the hotel. The hotel your mom supposedly vanished from." He told me as I looked around trying to see if anyone was around. "Not here." I told him taking his hand dragging him away from the open area and towards the more secluded pathways.

"What crazed man?" I asked him.

"Some guy who used to own the hotel, before my mom bought it." He explained.

"Keith Summers." I told him, "He lived there when I was a kid too… his mother had passed away and he inherited it."

"Really?" He asked, as I nodded at him, "Yea, Shelby had just left the academy and was a new recruit in the force. My father had just made sheriff, and my mother was thinking of opening up her own diner."

Dylan seemed to see someone behind me, "What is it?" I asked him.

"I think someone is following us." He told me as I went to look behind me, "Don't they are defiantly trying to eaves drop." He told me.

"Like are they walking towards us?" I asked him feeling the panic fill my body quickly. "They are," He said his eyes averting to me.

"Should we run? I mean it's not like its obvious what we're talking about." I told him.

"I don't know they've been following us since the café…" He insisted as I started to bite my lip. "What do we do? I've never had to run away or hide from someone before." I told him.

"Just play along." He told me as I could feel my fingers tapping against my leg nervously, why would someone be following us? Why would they want to know what we were talking about? Was my dad in some sort of trouble?

"Oh…ok" I stammered out of fear that we were both in trouble.

I soon felt Dylan pull me closer to him with one arm as he slowly slid his hand up my back till he reached the back settling on the back of my neck. Pulling my face closer to me as I felt the warmth of his breath against my lips before he closed the distance between our lips.

Licking my bottom lip ever so gently before pressing his against my own, his free hand pushing the few loose strands of hair behind my ear. Than settling his hand against my cheek deepening the kiss, I wasn't expecting this I at most expected him to hug me, but barely knowing me and kissing me.

I let my hands climb to his chest moving up his shirt resting on his pecks as I felt myself give into him. The warmth and softness of his lips against mine as I could feel them moving with mine in sync. However almost as soon as I had felt it, he had pulled away from me. "I—I—um—" I had began to stammer to him.

"False alarm was just a person riding a bike." He smiled at me.

I looked at him in disbelief at his disregard for what just happened, "Guess so, I um. I have to go Dylan." I quickly said as I turned around and began to walk away. I was so stupid thinking anything Jodi had said to me about 'going for it' would make any difference.

"Wait!" I heard Dylan call to me as he ran up beside me, "Are you mad at me?" He asked me.

Turning to face it I wasn't exactly sure how to even explain why I was upset and in a hurry to get on with the day. "No, I'm not just I have to go." I told him as he took my arm to stop me from walking away from him again.

"I wasn't trying to upset you, I swear. I just wasn't really sure how else to kiss you." He chuckled taking his hands off me so he could use one of them to scratch the back of his neck. "I just couldn't find a good enough excuse to." He told me softly looking to his feet.

I was stumped for words as to why he would even want to kiss me, he'd met me the night before, he barely knew me and yet he was ready to help me figure out my mom's death. Wanted to spend time with me, made an effort to impress me. "You wanted to kiss me?" I asked him skeptically.

"Of course I did, your gorgeous, kind, funny… I haven't met many girls let alone people like you in a long time." He told me as I could feel the heat rise up in my cheeks.

"Thank you…" I told him awkwardly.

He started to laugh, "Hey, if you really do need to go… come by the motel tomorrow night… have dinner with me…" He offered.

"Ok." I said quickly, "Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." He told me as I smiled. "I could be difficult if you'd like." I told him.

"No, please don't." He joked. "Meet me there around five?" He asked me as I nodded, "Sure." I told him before finally walking away from him to head towards the warehouse to make sure Gil was doing his job.

* * *

**Dylan's Point of View  
**

* * *

After I had picked up the things Norma had made me gather up I had stopped in at the towns local strip club looking for work I had noticed a man sitting there in tears, which was an odd place to be when crying. I mean I know I felt weird being here after being around Olivia today, Olivia she made me feel like I didn't need to be so angry all the time. It was refreshing to say the least.

I had been sitting at the bar having a beer when I finally made my way over to where the man was sitting, sitting down across from him looking over at him trying to formulate the right words to say. "What the hell are you looking at?" He spat at me angrily.

I looked away from him even more unsure of what to say now at this point, and I was in no way ready to make any enemies after making such a move with Liv, last thing I wanted was for her to think I was a total idiot.

"I'm sorry, Man." He said again, "My boss got in a bad accident today." He told me which caused me to think of Olivia. Her friend's father had been in a bad accident. I felt bad for the guy; he must have been pretty close to the guy. "He got burned real bad." He added.

"He's in a coma." He started to sigh as I averted my eyes away from the girls on the stage to him, "Probably not gonna make it."

I took a deep breath; "I just moved here, but… that's not right, man." I told him. "My girl had told me this morning a similar thing… I'm sorry man." I told him.

"No, it's not… wait your girl?" He asked me, "Olivia." I said taking the last sip from my drink.

"Only Olivia I know is Romero's little girl." He said with a chuckle, "She's a good girl. He was a good man." He told me as he whipped the tears from his cheek.

A waitress came by with another beer for me, and drinks for him even though I hadn't even asked for another drink. I watched as he pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket, "I got it." He told me with a grin. "Thanks." I said out of surprise.

"Woah, in a town like this…where the hell do you get that kind of money?" I asked him.

He looked over at me; "Surprised you didn't ask your girl." He smirked at me causing me to wonder what he had meant about it. "Meet me here tomorrow and I'll tell you." He said tossing me a card.

* * *

After I had finished a few more beers with Ethan I finally got home bringing in all the things she had sent me out to get in the morning after I had met with Olivia. Once in the door I saw Norma sitting there on the stairs staring at me. Once I was in the house, "Evening, Norma." I spat out.

"Listen, dumbass." She spat at me, making me want Liv here. The way she talked to me, made me want to do and be better. Whereas Norma just made me fill myself with rage and hate.

"This is not gonna stand. It's not." She had begun to lecture me as I moved down the hallway to drop the sheets on the floor. "You're not gonna be coming home in the middle of the night like this." She continued to yell at me as I stood there staring at her.

Part of me was starting to wish I had never told Liv that I had a place to stay; maybe she would have just let me live with her. She was such a find, I felt like such a high school boy even with thinking about her. Which needless to say made me feel rather pathetic. "Okay? I am trying to build a life here for Norman and me. You are not going to be screwing this up."

"Fuck, I got it. I wouldn't dream of it Norma. Contrary to any what you always think of me I have found a reason to stay out of your way." I told her as she stopped yelling at me to stand they're looking at me.

"If you remember I did grow up with you at some point, it was always what you were trying to do for you and Norman. I'm going to be making a life for myself too so don't worry about me screwing up yours." I told her as she shook her head at me.

"Norman is a good boy, a good son. Dylan, would you please put that on a plate?" She asked me as I had taken out some left overs from the fridge, I just hoped tomorrow Norma wouldn't put up a huge fuss when I brought Liv here.

Realizing this entire rant was just bringing up memories of Norma, "Well, golly, forgive me if I'm still annoyed with you after you drove my dad away, Norma." I told her harshly.

"You know by skanking around with Norman's father." Fighting with Norma like this just made me feel horrible. Here I am fighting with my mom when I was telling Liv earlier this morning that I would help her find out who killed her mom.

"I wasn't skanking around. It wasn't my fault. I was 17 years old when I met your father, I had no idea what I was doing." She started to say. "No kidding." I interrupted her.

"I met Sam, and I fell in love." She added, "Oh, yea?" I said sarcastically.

"Yea, love something you might let into that blackheart of yours some day." She jabbed at me.

Ignoring her comment I continued to antagonize her, "How'd that work out for you?"

"I hate you." She said to me her voice breaking ever so slightly, "Can't say the feeling isn't mutual." I told her.

"You have never had an ounce of kindness for me." She said, "It's like there isn't any piece of kindness in you."

"Well, I'm sorry it was a little bit hard to get in on the tea party with you and Norbit." I told her, "And I can to be nice."

"What are you talking about?" She shouted, "What tea party?"

"He likes me. He just liked me, so we are close. That is the normal arrangement between mothers and sons, not this crap." She argued with me. "Maybe one day you'll find someone who likes being around you too."

"I have." I told her vaguely mentioning Liv, however the comment only made her laugh. Shaking my head I leaned in a bit looking closely at the woman. "How'd you get all this money, Norma?" I asked her.

"How did you buy a motel and a new car? We haven't had a dime in our life; I've been worried about money since I was conscious. So what's up with that, huh?" I yelled at her.

"Sam's insurance policy." She said as she wrapped herself in the sweater she wore. "He sold insurance, and he was well covered."

"Yea, I guess so." I told her, as she continued to stare at me. "Good night, Norma." I said to her harshly.

"Stop calling me Norma. I am your mother." She called to me as I turned to look at her chuckling, "Right." I said.

"What took you all day today?" She asked me.

"I met someone; I was spending time with her. In fact with all the problems you seem to be having here, having her around seems like it would benefit you so I invited her for dinner tomorrow." I told her turning around again.

"Who a drug dealer?" She spat at me.

"No. Shit Norma, think so low of me? No, she's the Sheriffs daughter." I yelled at her before turning around and walking off to my room feeling the heat rise off my body as I stripped down climbing under the blankets.

I would take her talking to me like that, but she had no right speaking so horribly about Liv like that. Liv and her would get along something that oddly enough intrigued me about her. I wanted to get closer to her, and a girl like that was someone who deserved the best. Maybe this was what Norma was talking about, when she said had just fallen in love with Sam.

I had barely known Liv but every moment I had been around her all I wanted to do was hold her close and kiss her. I had barely known her yet knew enough about her that made me want to be close to her all the time. However it did worry me that Ethan had mentioned she knew how to get money like that. I looked over at my phone realizing I had missed a text from her, a text she had sent while I was at the strip club with Ethan.

A thought that really only made me fill with guilt; I wanted to be around this girl, and all those feelings that I seemed to fill with when around her and yet I would still go to a place filled with half naked girls. Maybe Norma was right and I didn't have an ounce of kindness in me.

* * *

_'Hey, I'm looking forward to lunch or dinner tomorrow :). Sorry if I made today awkward by walking away from you, anyway I'm really excited for tomorrow… text me tomorrow sometime.'  
_

* * *

I smiled wanting to respond but not wanting to seem like I had ignored her text that whole time, and not wanting to explain where I was. We weren't dating but it still felt wrong, maybe tomorrow I could talk to her about how she knew Ethan or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**So I have decided that with all the positive PM feed back about adding Dylan's POV into the story, I figured I will reguarlily add both Olivia's and Dylan's into each chapter if I can as it is BOTH of their stories not just her's. If it becomes to much just let me know anyway feedback is always appriciated! I love the comments you guys leave me I love it! Thanks again so much for those who have reviewed; Girl-at-home and guest(H), and all those following and fav'ing I appriciate it so much.**

**Love you all and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dylan's Point of View  
**

* * *

Once I had woken up in the morning with my phone directly under my cheek, with two missed texts one from Ethan who I hadn't realized I gave my number to, and the other being from Liv asking me if she should be wearing anything in particular. I had to admit I wasn't used to a girl wanting to be around me for more than just a night.

I quickly threw on some clothing before heading down the stairs, walking in on Mr and Mrs Bates cleaning the kitchen on their hands and knees. They instantly stopped talking the moment the saw me causing me to shake my head at them as I tried not to laugh.

"Don't you two ever get tired of each other?" I asked them as I sat down at the table eating the cookies Norma had baked. They almost seemed to ignore the fact that I was even there. "These are good." I continued the talk with myself.

The doorbell soon rang causing them both to quickly look towards where the door was causing me to laugh softly for a second time. I stood up as the two sat there collecting themselves, "I got it, gang. It's cool." I sighed, once I had passed Norma I knew I had to make one last remark.

"Don't stop your swiffering." I chuckled at her.

Once I reached the door opening it I saw a girl standing there with tubes in her nose, dressed like a younger version of Norma. I had to admit it made me slightly nauseous. "Hi. I'm here to study with Norman." She quickly told me as she stared at me.

Turning back so my voice would be carried down the hallway I shouted to my brother. "Hey, Norman, There's a girl here for you." I turned back to look at her with a sheepish smirk on my face. "Come in."

I walked her towards the kitchen noticing they where both now acting as if they where never even cleaning the room like crazies. "Hi, Norman." The girl squealed from behind me causing me to squint at the sound.

"Oh, Hey, Emma." He said almost as if he wasn't really expecting her to be here at all, which was my initial thought. She wasn't here to study with Norman even if that was a really good cover up for whatever they were really up too.

"This is my mom. Emma." He introduced her to Norma as I continued to lean against the wall watching this hallmark moment unfold before me. "I'm Dylan." I introduced myself knowing that would never happen on it's own.

"Uh we're doing a language arts project together at school. I guess I forgot to tell you." He had continued to explain to my mother. However judging by the air tank, the tubes and the fact that she looked like she came out of the same vintage store Norma shops at… Norma already approved of her.

Which got me to thinking; what would she think of Liv when she met her? Should I have even mentioned that she was the Sheriff's daughter? Would she approve of her? Would how kind hearted and nice she is be enough to win my mom over?

I felt myself shake my head, why did I even care what Norma would think of Liv? I liked Liv wasn't that all that honestly mattered? I thought Liv was absolutely beautiful, kind, funny, not to mention she made me feel like I didn't need to put up such a wall. I felt Norman's eyes on me causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Mom. Didn't you need me to go to the grocery store?" I asked her, "Come sit down." She told the girl whose name I had already forgotten.

"Do you have that list?" I asked again as Norma seemed to dismiss me, "Have a seat." She continued to pressure the girl. "No, I haven't made it yet." She told me as I nodded looking back over to Norman.

At least I had tried to help him, but I could only do so much Norma had a mind of her own whenever something that was taking the attention away from her would show up. The girl was sitting there basically telling Norma how she could possibly die and she just seemed more intrigued by that knowledge. Something was seriously wrong with that woman.

"What is your life expectancy, Emma?" Norma asked her as I felt like smacking myself in the fact for Norma, Norman just looked over at me probably wanting to do the exact same thing I wanted.

"Uhm maybe 27." She told us as Norma just seemed a little to happy about that, I could help but widen my eyes in disgust of the woman as I tried to look away. "Well, why don't you two go upstairs, do your homework, and you let me know if you get hungry." Norma said to them as the two left the kitchen leaving me there with Norma.

Moving closer to the table where Norma was standing there still tidying I leaned in and began to talk to her again, knowing exactly which buttons to press with her. "Do you think that she has to take that thing out of her nose when they make out?"

"At least Norman would have someone to make out with, not make people up just to finish a fight with me." She told me.

"Olivia isn't made up." I snapped at her before taking off back to my room.

* * *

**Olivia's Point of View  
**

* * *

I had been standing in front of my mirror for the past hour and a half, just looking at the outfit that I had picked to wear to Dylan's place for dinner. I couldn't tell if skinny jeans, black tank and a sheer pink blouse worked together. Where the heels too much? Did the white pleather jacket over do it? Was the light amount of jewelry too much? Bold makeup, I couldn't tell which was probably why I was still standing here staring into the mirror.

I quickly threw my hair into a fishtail braid before picking up my purse and keys and heading out the door to my car. I was nervously tapping my fingers on the steering wheel the entire time I was driving there. Once I had pulled up into the motels parking lot I sat there staring up at the house watching the shadows move around in the window as I slowly got out of the car shutting the door and making my way towards the door.

I knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by a young boy who sat there staring at me, which only made me even more nervous about the outfit I had decided to wear. "Hi." He said in a short breath.

"Hi, I'm… I'm Olivia… Dylan's friend." I stammered out as the boy smiled.

"Oh he said you'd be here, come on in." He explained to me politely as he lead me down the hallway into the kitchen where a young looking woman stood over the counter seemingly plating the dinner on each plate.

"Norman who was at the door?" She asked not turning around to look.

"Dylan's friend Olivia, I'll go get him. I think he just got out of the shower." The young boy said as he took off and the woman spun around to face me. "Olivia?" She smiled at me as she put two plates down onto the table.

"Hi, you must be Dylan's mom. It's a pleasure to meet you." I told her as I offered her my hand, she took it shaking it eagerly.

"Pleasure is all mine." She said awkwardly as she placed two other plates on the table. "Dylan told me he moved out here to be with you guys." I said softly as she pulled out a chair offering me the seat as I took it, her sitting next to me.

"Yea, it was a surprise. I wasn't really expecting him to show up." She told me.

"I had bumped into him at the café in town; he stayed at my place the night he got here. He's a really nice guy, you did an impeccable job raising him." I complimented her.

"Dylan?" She asked me as I nodded, "Well, thank you." She said confused as to my commented about Dylan's kindness.

"Olivia… you're here… you're early." Dylan said rushing with his words as he entered the room taking the seat next to me quickly followed by Norman sitting at the other end of the table.

"Yea, and I'm sorry. It's all right though I had your mom here to keep me company. I have to admit I like how cozy you made the place. Keith had always made this place look and feel like a dump, you're home sense is amazing Norma you must give me some tips." I told her with a smile.

Norma smiled brightly at me as she moved in closer to me, "Thank you, Dylan you never told me you had met such a kind girl. I would have made something better than… this." She remarked to the chicken and mashed potatoes with mixed vegetables and gravy she had prepared.

"You are far to modest, I am sure it's great. All I've had the past few days was either soup or Kraft Dinner, not counting the take out I had when I visited my father." I smiled at her, as she seemed to be staring at Dylan with this happy gaze.

* * *

Dinner seemed to be going really well, with Norma asking me a few questions here and there about what I do for fun, for a living, she seemed interested in how I knew Keith and what I knew about him which was a bit weird. Explaining that I was now helping my friend run her families company had to be slightly vague too, considering it was a drug and arms business.

I had talked to his brother Norman asking him about school, if he'd made any friends. They seemed to like the town and Norman seemed to be fitting in rather well, which was honestly a slight surprise to me considering how quiet and well mannered he was compared to most of the kids in this town.

Once dinner was over I had offered to help Norma clean up the table and quickly do the dishes to which she more than happily agreed to as Dylan and Norman seemed to take off for the living room. Norma seemed to find that action on it's own out of character for either boy which I had to admit had me worried. "So, you met Dylan his first night here?" She asked me as I was drying and putting away the plates.

"Yea it was a crazy meet cute actually, I couldn't tell if he was being a dick or complimenting me at first. Pardon my language." I smiled at her; it was key to never be impolite to anyone's parent. Well in my books anyway.

"Well you're a very pretty girl; I couldn't imagine him being rude to you. Thank you for letting him stay with you, I can't imagine anyone being that kind to a stranger." She told me.

"Well, my dad's the Sheriff and basically everyone in this sad town knows me so had I gone missing or something they'd pretty much know who did it. However I don't like seeing people struggle, kind of a trait I picked up from my mother. So my dad says." I told her.

Norma stopped cleaning the dishes to look over at me, "Is your mom not in the picture anymore?" She asked me calmly, yet I could hear the curiosity behind her voice.

"My mother disappeared when I was younger, couldn't have been more than six or seven at the time when it happened. I think she was killed however I have no proof nor will anyone listen to anything I have to say on the matter." I explained to her as I could see the gears turning in her mind.

"What does your dad think?" She asked me, "He think's she took off on us which considering she wanted another kid and loved this town, it's unlikely. Which is why I think it was murder."

She seemed to take a deep breath nodding her head as she continued to clean the dishes, "Who do you think did it?" She asked me quietly.

"Keith Summers, the sicko that used to live here…" I told her, "However I have no proof, I am dreadfully sorry I brought it up." However my apology came too late when she had dropped a plate on the ground causing it to shatter into pieces.

Both boys had instantly rushed into the room to see what had happened. Norman quickly at his mothers side as she had started turning ghost white, Dylan at mine as I had backed away worried I had said something terrible to her.

"What happened?" Norman asked me.

"I was just—" I started to say before Norma cut me off, "Nothing, I had a hot flash and dropped a plate. You two can go, Olivia and I are almost finished." She said shooing the boys out of the kitchen as she grabbed a broom and dust pan to clean up the glass.

"I am so sorry Ms. Bates." I offered to her as I knelt down to the level she was at. "Don't be… I just, had a rather unpleasant dealing with Keith that I'd rather not relive." She explained.

"You wouldn't be the only women whose entered this house or motel to say that." I whispered to her as she looked to me, "He raped you?" She asked me revealing to me more than I had expected her to have.

"He had tried to, it was when I was Norman's age… I had come here to investigate my mom's death with my best friend… he cornered me in a room. Had she not been there he could have." I told her.

"I realize your father is the Sheriff…" She had started to say to me. "He may be the Sheriff and my father but there is a lot about me that he doesn't know and will never know." I told her.

"Keith attacked me, Norman and I… we…" She began to tell me as I hushed her, "You don't need to say it." I told her as I leaned back to see if either boy was near by, "He can't harm anyone anymore?" I asked her as she nodded. "That's all that matters." I told her, as I helped her up off the floor.

I watched as she walked towards the trash bin to toss away the broken glass bits, she had killed Keith? I had heard he went missing near here, I think Dylan had even told me he was missing. I didn't think he was killed, all I had to say on the matter was if he was dead… at least my mothers death was avenged.

* * *

Hours had past since dinner, Norman had gone up to his room to finish some homework and go to bed. Something Norma was also upstairs preparing to do herself. Dylan and I where sitting in the living room trying our best to keep our voices down.

"I'm really shocked how well you got along with Norma and Norman." He told me, "You mean your mother and brother?" I smirked.

"Yea, yea." He chuckled.

"Well they aren't bad people; I mean your mom is a very broken woman… I really feel for her, but you can see how hard she is trying to keep everything together. She's a strong woman." I told him as he nodded.

"Yea, I guess she is." He said looking past me. "You give her a hard time I take it." I stated.

"What no, me? Never." He joked. "How could you tell?" He asked.

"Other than the fact that she seemed utterly surprised and shocked at the fact that there was a girl here for you?" I laughed, "And her response when I told her how nice you where."

He rolled his eyes, "Yea I guess I could lighten up on them. It's just you know… history there that I have trouble getting past." He explained.

"I get it; trust me… my dad and I are the same way. Us spending time together is more like an interrogation than a father daughter bonding experience." I sighed as he smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang as he looked behind him at the clock, "Pretty late for a guest." He murmured as Norma rushed down the stairs to get the door. She was wearing a negligée which caused me to think she was the one expecting the guest.

"Does your mom usually dress like she's about to get nailed, when she's going to bed?" I asked him as he gaged, "Oh god, don't say that." He laughed.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. Sorry I'm in my robe you caught me while I was getting ready for bed." I heard Norma say as I cocked my head to the side giving Dylan a confused look, a look he seemed to be mirroring to me.

"Yea, we need to ask you some questions." I heard a familiar voice tell her.

"Sure, yea ask away." Norma responded.

"The other morning when we were out here, you said you hadn't seen Keith Summer." The voice said again as I felt my eyes widen. "What is it?" Dylan asked me as I shook my head.

"Unbelievable." I said more to myself than to him, "What?" Dylan asked.

"That's my father." I said as I began to chew the inside of my cheek out of frustration. My dad would make frequent house calls to Ms. Bates but could barely return my calls.

"But we have an eyewitness who was driving by here who said he saw him standing right here on your front lawn. That you and your son were talking to him…" My dad seemed to press on. "And it looked a little heated." He added.

"He sounds like he's doing some pretty find police work." Dylan shrugged. "No he's interrogating your mother, like he does to me when I go over for our weekly dinners." I sighed, standing up walking towards my fathers voice.

"So you're admitting you did see him?" My father asked.

Peering around the corner I watched as Norma continued to answer my dad's excessive questions and Zack stood behind him making a basic mockery of the policing career, as he seemed bent over enjoying himself at that apparent conversation between Norma and my dad. I felt Dylan's hand on my shoulder as I turned to look at him, "What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"My dad was never this intent on finding out what happened to my mother, but Keith Summer's the man suspected of killing my mom goes missing and he's basically up your moms ass about her possibly seeing him the week prior to him vanishing…" I explained. "That's only mildly annoying."

Dylan put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him into a hug, "We will figure out with no sound of doubt what happened to your mom, I promise you that." He whispered into my ear, "Bound to be something left in this mausoleum that says something. You can come her everyday if you need to and we can sift through it all." He told me as I chuckled at his comment about the house being a mausoleum.

"All right, and thank you for this… you don't have to help me figure it out." I said to him as we moved away from each other.

"Could be fun, you know getting all Scooby doo on it, or Nancy Drew." He added with a laugh. "I'd rather stick with Sherlock Holmes." I joked.

"Fine but I get to be the one with the pipe." He teased, "I could be wrong but I think they both smoked pipes, it was 1800's and 1900's and he was an aristocratic British man." I told him.

"Great you're the brain and the beauty of the operation." He joked, "Where does that leave me?" He asked. "The Muscle and the Curiosity?" I replied.

"You must have loved bumping into me when I got out of the shower then." He winked at me as I shook my head at him before back into my fathers view accidentally.

"Olivia?" I heard both him and Zack say in union as I turned to them seeing both their shocked faces. "Dad… Zack…" I remarked as I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I had a feeling they would use me being near Norma against her which from what she told me she didn't need. Not to mention Zack was the last person on this planet I wanted to see or speak to at this point, especially since I had met Dylan. Things where defiantly about to get intense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia's Point of View  
**

* * *

Dylan walked out next to me as I stood there in the hallway looking at the two men who where just questioning Norma about Keith. I could feel Dylan take my hand in his, catching Zack's attention as the deputy crossed his arms staring at our now entwined hands. "Olivia what're you doing here?" My father asked me from the door, as Norma seemed to wrap herself even more tightly in her robe.

I looked from my dad to Dylan, "Figured my reason for being here was pretty obvious, and since when do I have to explain what I do with my time? I'm not a little girl anymore dad, I don't need to ask for permission." I told him as he let out a heavy sigh.

My father turning his attention back to Norma, "I'd like to take a look around if you don't mind." He said to her as Dylan began to walk me away from everyone in the hallway. He moved aside after he opened his bedroom door letting me sit on his bed as he sat beside me.

"Well the night was going well." He chuckled to me as I smirked, "My father has a way of making any event suck." I told him. "It's his gift."

"I'm sure he means well, I mean I say the same things about Norma." He told me as he laid down on his bed behind me.

"Well yea true, I guess your right." I sighed out looking at him confused; he was staring at me like he was waiting for something. "What?" I asked him.

"Just gonna leave me hanging?" He chuckled, "Hanging?" I teased.

"It's cold…" He remarked as I shook my head, "Gees Dylan, here I was thinking you were this badass. Guy that does whatever he wants, I mean hell your own mother made you seem badass." I joked.

"I am badass." He laughed, pulling me backwards so I was laying next to him, I had to admit I did really enjoy how close we where even though in my opinion it was to soon for anything to happen between us.

Jodi would probably hit me over the head for thinking that, knowing her she would want me to get naked and jump into bed with him. However I wasn't that kind of girl, as much as Dylan seemed to stir within me. He moved so that my head was on his chest so that I could hear his heart beating in my ear as he played with my hair, my hands resting on his chest.

"Your hair smells really nice, this wasn't the stuff you had in your bathroom is it new?" He asked me, "Well of course you used what was left of my other stuff."

He laughed; "Sorry if this is weird."

"It's not, well it's soon I guess… but it's not weird." I explained.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me.

"Yea sure anything."

"I met a guy the other night named Ethan Chang, he mentioned your name and that he kind of works either with you or something… he's taking me tomorrow to possibly work the same job as him, you know make quick money to get my own place." He asked as I sighed heavily.

"My friend's family runs a business, wont tell you what better you see for yourself and gauge it. However I help her out, my dad being Sheriff adds some heat on employees, that and I am very good with handling communications…" I told him.

I could feel him stir in place, "You're not in danger are you?" He asked me.

"In this town everyone is in danger, doesn't matter who you know. Everyone has their hands in the towns business and those who don't just looks the other way." I told him as he nodded; "Well maybe if I get this job I can keep your safe." I heard him whisper into my hair.

"You don't have to do that, Dylan." I told him as I caught myself drawing pictures on his chest, or well on his shirt.

"Even if I want to?" He offered.

I looked up at him resting my chin on his peck as he lifted his own head to look back at me, "Dylan—" I had begun to whisper.

"I know it hasn't even been a week since I met you but you can't deny there's a connection there Liv. I like being around you more than I like being around anyone, at least give it a thought." He said not quite catching me off guard but not exactly saying something I was expecting either.

"You're asking me out?"

"Of course, guy would have to be crazy not too… you're pretty amazing." He grinned. "You're not so bad yourself." I insisted.

I let out a deep sigh closing my eyes as we lay there with him holding me close, "So, you'll actually give it a shot with me?" He asked sounding unsure of himself.

"Yes of course." I laughed, "Does this mean you'll stay?" He asked me innocently.

I shook my head, "No, I can't I have to be somewhere first thing in the morning but, I can see you after?"

He just held me tighter; "Can't leave if I don't let go." He teased like a child.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Dylan, if you want me to take this seriously and give it a real shot… we kinda do have to take it a bit slower, get to know me… spend time with me." I told him with a sweet smile.

He smirked as he sat up; "All right, all right. Fine tomorrow we'll go out for dinner, and find something in this town to do besides aimless wondering, and we'll get cracking on your mom's case." He told me as I nodded.

"Thank you for being decent Dylan… not many of those kinds of guys left in this town." I told him as we began to walk down the stairs, Dylan grabbed my coat and lead me out towards my car.

"Sure you're dad isn't going to question you about tonight?" He asked me. "I can almost bet he's waiting at my apartment right now to do just that." I chuckled as I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow, we'll get working on… this." I told me as I made a motion with my hand between the two of us.

He began to laugh scratching the back of his head, "I'll start working on it while I pretend to sleep tonight, get home safe." He called out to me.

Once I was in my car I had started driving back to my apartment, which low and behold my fathers truck was parked out front by the curb. I parked my car shaking my head at him making my way to my door. "Do you want to explain to me why you where back at that place?" He asked me his voice filling with anger. "I thought you where past trying to pin murder next to your mothers cause of death."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was there for another reason dad?" I shouted at him as I watched as he stood there uneasy looking around the street for prying eyes which I could bet there were many.

"Like what? You find out the woman living there is a suspect in Keith's disappearance?" He asked, "Trying to throw this investigation off because your mad at me?"

I started to laugh, "Dad, I was there for her son Dylan… he invited me over for dinner to meet his mom, because I helped him out giving him a place to stay when he had no where." I explained to him reaching my door finally.

However I stopped to turn my body slightly to face him; "Oh and Norma, that woman you so boldly accuse of murder or whatever…is a very kind woman, a very hurt woman… she is the least of your problems considering more than half this town would jump at the chance to kill that man… Keith was a piece of work and you and Zach protected him from being called out on his crimes. I hope he's dead." I seethed before entering my apartment slamming the door shut as I leaned my back against it.

* * *

**Dylan's Point of View  
**

* * *

I had met up with Ethan pretty early in the morning, I could feel myself becoming pretty jittery and antsy to get this entire meeting done with so I could hurry up get to planning my date with Liv. "What's up with you?" Ethan asked me as we walked into the building and past a rather large boat that I guessed the men where building.

"What nothing." I commented.

"Tapping your fingers impatiently in the car, your feet on the floor, you've been speed walking since we got here." He explained.

"I'm just nervous." I told him, not really nervous about this job offer but I was incredibly nervous about meeting up with Liv later.

She told me to take things slow, work at them, so I had to show her that I wasn't like guys in this town. That I wasn't the pain my mother saw in me, wasn't a bad boy and regardless of whatever this job was. I wanted her to take me seriously; she was the only person I knew in this town besides Ethan… I had to make it count.

"Nervous? What are you a girl? Even Olive Romero doesn't get nervous and she should with the scum she deals with, that's the girl your after isn't it?" He commented.

"Yea… let's get this done." I told him, as we made our way towards the boat where a man was standing doing some sort of varnish against it. "Hey, Gil." Ethan said to the guy as he slowly turned to face us.

"This is Dylan Massett." Ethan told him as I stood there awkwardly as the man before me stared at me almost examining me like I was some sort of vermin. "He's the guy I was telling you about."

"So, Dylan…you know how to use a gun?" He asked me still sizing me up, I know I had never used a gun before in my life but was that really something I should be telling him? It made me kind of nervous as to what my job really was, that was when I saw her standing there off in the distance.

Skinny jean, some skintight light blue shirt with an over sized sweater loosely hanging off her shoulders. I couldn't help but stare at her, that first time I saw her all dressed up and put me in a state of awe. Seeing her looking so professional yet casual had me awestruck again. How did I get so lucky to have someone like her into me? The subject of her being here soon lingered in my head.

"Well?" Gil asked me as I nodded, "Yea." He paused turning around looking over at Liv as she stood there holding a tablet in her hand as she stood there talking to a few men. Gil soon started to chuckled in front of me, "That fine piece of ass, is in a league out of your reach boy. Push her from your thoughts." He laughed.

"Gil?" I heard her soft soothing vice speak as we both noticed her walk towards us.

"Ah, Olivia. Always a pleasure to have you around, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked her.

"You can cut the act for starters." She bit at him looking directly at me. "Is this the new recruit?" She asked sounding rather shocked to even see me here at all.

"Dylan Massett." Ethan told her, "He had made a claim to know you, figures he just saw you and claimed such a thing." Ethan chuckled.

"No, I know him. I'm just shocked to find him here with you lot of rejects." She teased.

"Funny." Ethan chimed in, "What're you having him do to start?" She asked.

"He's coming with me in a few days for a look out… till then I guess he's on your whim Miss Romero." Ethan chuckled.

"That so?" She questioned, "Take him to the range yet?" She asked Ethan as he shook his head.

"Meet me outside by the Chivelle, I'll take you to the range, can't have our watchmen having bad aim." She informed me as I nodded. "Yes, Mam." I told her with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

Once she had walked away both Gil and Ethan stared at me, Gil taking a step towards me. "Tapping the boss eh?" He asked me his voice growing dark. I nodded slowly even though I had never seen Liv without her clothing, but to tell them I was dating her seemed like it would only get me made fun of.

"Interesting, don't think it'll make me favor you… you fuck up… not even her boss can protect you." He told me as he waved the two of us off.

Once Ethan and had walked away from Gil I looked over at him fear filling my body, yet my face not showing a single sign. Ethan must have picked up on my easiness with what he had started to say to me. "Ignore Gil when it comes to Olive. He just has a thing for tiny thin bombshell of girls, age has never mattered to him either… let that sink in." He told me as he pushed open the door.

I looked over at to where his eyes where staring towards noticing the grin on his lips. Liv was standing across the parking lot leaning against her car; arms cross over her chest as her eyes where on the two of us. "Good luck man." He said patting me on the back hard, "Yeah, yeah." I chuckled as I jogged off towards her.

"So this is where you work?" I commented to her, "Guns for hire in a boat building operation."

I watched as she started to laugh hysterically before opening her door, "Your cute, the boating job is a front for the real job Dylan." She told me.

"What?" I chuckled as I walked around the car getting into the passenger seat. "What is it?" I asked her curiously.

"Drugs. Dylan, you basically signed up to work in a drug distribution rig. Your job with Ethan is to watch the crop, Gil's is literally a show of force." She explained to me.

"What do you do?" I asked her, I watched as she put the key slowly into the ignition turning to look at me. "I work along side Gil's boss, I make sure everything flows smoothly. I work the financial aspect of the operation; I make sure from Head to Toe everyone does what their paid to do. If they don't I inform the bosses and deal out the punishment accordingly weather or not I agree with it." She told me.

I let it sink in; I knew what it was that I was signing up for you would have to be an idiot not to get it. However I don't think I fully grasped what it was she would be doing here till she said it, she was literally upper management, the Queen protecting the King. Chess reference… now I knew I was spending to much time around Mr. and Mrs. Bates.

"So are you actually taking me to a shooting range?" I asked her.

She sighed keeping her eyes on the road as she continued to drive; "Sadly, I would rather not… however I some how don't believe you know how to shoot one. In the position you'll be taking you need to be ready and willing to take a life." She informed me.

"Kill someone, wow… well I wasn't expecting that." I told her.

"Sadly this job, this town, these people have no care for anyone or thing not pulling their weight. Look what they did to Jerry because he was sleeping with someone they didn't approve of." She told me.

Lowering my head I nodded; "I can only do so much to keep you safe, and I will do my best to convince the leads of the same. However when it comes down to it; you need to be able to protect yourself." She told me as she stopped a car.

"Besides, we could use this as the perfect chance to get to know each other. We can make a game out of it." She told me as we both headed towards the front desk.

She had taken the two guns and led me outside to the range. Claiming the one outside would give us both more privacy since apparently wives and nosey women where inside. She told me how she didn't need prying eyes or ears hearing our business. I was just happy we where going to be alone.

"So," I said to her as she was showing me how to properly load the gun. "How are we making this a game exactly?" I asked her.

"Easy, every time I hit the bullseye. You have to tell me a secret, something either no one knows about you, something interesting. You know so we can get to know each other." She told me.

"And when I hit it?" I asked her.

"Same thing goes, unless you have something different in mind?" She questioned.

"Hmm, if I hit the target at all… you have to tell me something like I would have to tell you…. But if I hit the bullseye, you have to kiss me." I smirked at her, I watched, as she seemed to ponder the offer, before she chuckled moving closer to me leaning close to my ear as I could feel her breath against my neck giving me chills. "Deal." She said her voice almost becoming seductive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olivia's Point of View  
**

* * *

By this point I had known; his favorite colour, food, song, band, movie, tv show, and his top ten animals. Dylan on the other hand knew that I liked the color purple, and didn't like eggplant. "Dylan the point of this is to hit the target… it's just a sheet of paper attached to a hay bail." I chuckled.

"What if I want you to ask me questions?" He laughed as I shook my head walking towards him.

"Come on Dylan, with Gil in charge you will need to protect yourself. Now do it like I showed you." I told him, as he raised his arm extending them outwards aiming at the target. He squeezed the trigger hitting the target right next to the bulls eye on the head.

"Wow great job." I smiled looking at him, as he lowered his gun. "Not going to give me that?" He asked slowly.

"Give you that as a bulls eye? Really? No way, you're like 5 inches from the center." I laughed.

"Still a kill shot." He huffed crossing his arms. "No, sweetheart… that would have grazed the persons ear."

"Oh come on, I've been letting you win this whole time." He joked.

"There is no winning or loosing when it comes to shooting another human being." I told him softly, "If you've been losing on purpose show me… unload you clip." I ordered him.

"Then what?" He asked me, "Depends where your bullets hit, big shot now shoot." I smirked.

"You make it seem like this isn't the first time you've done this…"

"My father's a cop and my best friend's family owns a rather large drug trade… I think it's safe to say I know and can do a lot of things normal girls can't." He just shook his head at my answer before raising his gun up and unloading the entire clip into the target. Every shot hitting the target in random places, except three that landed dead center on the targets 'head'.

"Now if I recall, this means you have to answer Eleven questions and –" I held my finger to his lips, before slowly trailing my finger down his chest before taking his hand dragging him behind me as we ventured a small way to some benches near by.

He sat down next to me with a grin on his face as I placed the guns down next to me. "Kisses, are last so get your many annoying questions out of the way." I said as a cheeky grin etched onto my lips.

"All right, all right. Why did you let me stay with you that night?" he asked me.

I looked away from him only to feel his hand slowly and gently move my head to face him again, "It reminded me of my mother." I told him, "She used to help out at the local shelter before they town shut them down… she would always bring home some of the children. Scared them being their at night with addicts would disturb them." I told him.

"I took you in because, I felt showing her that I could be the same amount of selfless that maybe she wasn't completely gone. You know?" I finished.

"Your mom sounds like she was a great woman." He told me taking his hand away from my face. "She was." I smiled.

"When I got out of the shower, at your house what did you think… because I know you saw." He winked at me.

"Well I did agree to date you." I laughed, "Thanks Liv… thanks." He teased.

"You to be honest where the first guy I had seen naked in a really long time." I told him, "You're a virgin?" He said in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh, "No, no… just since I lost it I haven't seen anyone naked." I told him.

"So you where impressed then?" He asked. "Everything about you Dylan, impresses and entices me… I don't know what it is about you that draws me in." I told him.

"When you figure it out, let me know." He chuckled. "When you and my mom where alone in the kitchen what happened? She seems to love you."

I knew if I lied to him about it, that the likelihood of it coming back and biting me in the ass where very high. I looked up at him; "We bonded over a shared experience. Keith the man who was tormenting your mother, who probably killed my mother… had tried assaulting me as a young girl." I told him as he moved closer to me.

"He didn't need to try with your mother, he just did. You're mother is a remarkably strong woman Dylan. She may drive you nuts, lie to you, or even hurt you emotionally but everything she does is to protect you." I told him.

"Keith raped my mom?" He questioned angrily as I nodded. "I don't know everything but I do know that same night Keith died. He swallowed hard, "I didn't know but it explains how overly clean they have been with the kitchen the past few days.

I laughed, "I guess so."

"Why didn't you tell me you worked in the business? I thought you where a waitress." He questioned.

"I was a waitress, but my friend Jodi made me an offer that I couldn't refuse. However I have been helping her here and there for a few years, on the side." I explained.

"Really?" He sounded surprised, "So you always knew what they where doing?" He asked.

"Its one of those, everyone knows and no one talks about it." I sighed

"That cop, Shelby your dad's partner… he seemed slightly upset that you where with me… what's going on with that?" He questioned.

"Remember the night you and I met? How I was dressed all nice? Well I was supposed to be on a date with him however he chose that rather then telling my father know he would ditch me on the side of the road, cancel our reservations and leave. Was supposed to be our first date after months of harmless yet intense flirting… figures he'd chuck me aside the moment he could." I told him as I let out a harsh sigh.

"It always seemed weird that he'd act like I was invisible till I turned 18 than I was his main focus… almost like me being 'of age' was a moment for him." I added. "Like whatever he and Keith where up too you being his girlfriend was a way to keep your dad's loyalty focused?" He asked me.

"Maybe, Shelby and Keith's friendship never made sense to me ever, my dad used to question it too… that and the reason the motel was in for closure was because he made no profits, so he wasn't paying rent." I commented.

"What do you mean? How?" He questioned me.

"Well, the motel was never open… and the road would randomly be closed with police roadblocks. Roadblocks that where never approved by my father, so clearly things were going on that Keith and Shelby didn't want anyone else to know."

"Wow, that's shady." He sighed. "I know, which makes me question what's going to happen now that your mom owns the motel, and Keith is 'missing'."

He shrugged, "That and the police constantly haggling my mom." He added. "Careful with that…" I warned him.

I looked at him before placing my hand on his leg, "Hey, we'll figure this all out… no one else is going to get hurt. If we can help it." I smiled at him as he chuckled. "Good, least of all you." He grinned back.

"Well enough of the depressing stuff." He laughed. "If I could take you anywhere in this town to impress you, where would that be?"

"Well there's this spot, it's a hot spot in the woods. It's a local hot spot for couples… a lot of the kids go there but… after hours in the moon light it's really romantic." I told him calmly.

"Oh really?" He teased, punching him in the arm I looked away from him, "Yea, obviously. I'll take you where sometime. It's actually really nice."

"You mean I'll take you?" He smirked. "What going to ask Ethan where it is?" I laughed, "Maybe?" He laughed.

I was getting tired of all the questions, mainly because of all the ones before, relating to Keith and Shelby. I knew he wasn't asking to upset me but it still did. I think till I know for sure what happened to my mother; Keith would always be a sensitive subject for me. I could see in his face he was formulating a question in his mind. He was running out of things to ask that weren't related to knowing my secrets.

He wanted to know my secrets, because I guess he felt it brought him closer to me. However in this town having secrets only made you weak to your enemies, my father being the Sheriff gave me enough enemies. I was only safe because of Jodi, Zane and James. Jodi's creepy boyfriend, I knew even though they where dating she had always slept around on him. Which I always assumed was an agreement between the two of them.

I moved myself closer to Dylan placing my one hand on the back of his head pulling his head closer to me as I pressed my lips against his taking in all his warmth. I felt him wrapped his arm around me pulling me up into his lap placing his free hand behind my head. His lips were so soft and enticing, I hated myself for falling so him so quickly.

Anything that started this quickly never lasted long, and yet I refused to do anything to stop it. He made me feel so warm, so at peace, and yet I barely knew him. I loved the time I spent with his mom, a woman he seemed to curse. Maybe it was the fact that he had a mom and I didn't have one around at all.

I felt him pull away from me slightly as I only pulled him back to me, deepening the kiss. I could feel his lips curve into a smile as he had continued to kiss me. I felt him tighten his arm around my waist as I pushed my fingers through his hair. I moved away from his face slightly biting his lip lightly as I could hear a flow growl escape his lips.

"There, one of your three kisses." I grinned, "Next question?"

"That was just one?" He exclaimed, "What was I just supposed to peck you on the cheek?" I laughed.

"No!" He practically shouted causing me to laugh even more, "It was a welcome surprise." He grinned.

"And Dylan if you want to ask me things relating to my past… go for it… I know I'll figure you out soon enough." He smiled at me, "I wasn't trying to offend you if I did."

"You didn't, it's just touchy." I explained.

"All right. Do you think you'll ever introduce me to your dad?" He asked.

"Like I met your mom and Norman?" I questioned as he nodded.

"I will, just when things surrounding your mom cool down a bit more." I smiled at him, "My dad will like you, I know he will. He's just… not the guy people think he is." I said as he nodded leaving it at that.

"My last five questions I hand to you." He grinned, "Can't think of anything else?" I laughed as he nodded, "Fine…" I chuckled sliding off his lap.

"Why did you have to follow your mom and Norman out here… rather than go there with them?" I asked. "Kind of strange."

"Norman and I have different dad's… when his dad died, Norma took him and basically got right out of dodge. Got his insurance money and bought this place never looked back. I only knew they left when I was informed of Sam's death… tracking them down was the fun part."

"You had to track them down? Like they didn't want you to know where they went?"

"Exactly." He snapped. "Well now I get why you have such a grudge there."

He nodded, "Yea, it's like you with Keith… touchy."

"Why did you come then? Knowing they left you on purpose?" I asked.

"As much as the things Norma put me through pissed me off, and as much as she may have acted like I was one thing she didn't want… they are my family… and I wanted to be with them."

"I get that, as much as I do things that would only push my father and I apart. I will always push my front to show him that I'm still his little girl." I expressed to him.

"What made you talk to me in the Café?" I asked him, "I mean other than the fact I was in a dress while in a dumpy café." I chuckled.

"It wasn't the dress, I'll get that off the table now." He smiled at me, "Oh yea?" I asked him softly.

"Olivia." He said my name, caused me to get goose bumps all along my arms. "You are the reason I wanted to talk to you in the café." He explained to me as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear giving me a soft kiss against my bottom lip as I felt myself pull myself back into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being kind, I guess." I replied. "I'm being honest, Liv. You're beautiful… I honestly thought you would just blow me off… but you talking to me, inviting me to stay with you… just showed me that you're beautiful inside and out." He smiled at me placing a soft kiss against my lips again.

"So then how come you never made a move on me when we where at my place? You where so kind, you made me food… you made sure I was comfortable…"

He chuckled; "Not every guy is a pig like that Shelby clown Liv, I would never do anything to you unless I knew you wanted me to. I would never take advantage of you." He told me as I grinned at him pulling he closer to me again kissing him again.

"Do we still have to shoot at this range?" He questioned when he pulled from me again.

"No, I guess not." I smiled at him.

"What are you up to later?" He asked me.

"Dinner with my dad, I was kind of a snitch to him the other night… so I'm making it up to him." I sighed, "Tomorrow after your first shift, we should do something." I told him.

"First shift?" He questioned.

"Yea, you're on watch." I laughed, "You and Ethan in the woods…" I continued laughing, "Bring lots of stuff to do, I don't think they have cell service." I informed him.

"Oh god…" He rolled his eyes, "Guessing you can't visit either?"

I shook my head, "Nope. However, if you can text. I will entertain you the entire time." I smiled at him.

"Great, here… take a picture with me." He said suddenly as I furrowed my brow. "Why?" I asked him.

"So if I can't text you I have something nice to look at. It will just be me, dope and Ethan… none of which are in any way shape or form beautiful." He smirked.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes playfully, still on his laps I moved so that my cheek was against his looking at his phone as he snapped a picture of us next to each other smiling into the picture.

"Perfect." He chuckled. "Drive me back to my moms?" He then asked.

"I guess so, enjoy your last night of freedom." I laughed as we both walked back towards my car. "Hey Liv?" He called to me as he walked around the car.

"What's up?"

"I'm glad he ditched you that night… I think out of everything that's happened in my life, you may actually be the one good thing that's I've had." He grinned as I smirked. "I'll return the guns later, I have to come back with Jodi anyway." I told him as he smirked. "Girl talk?"

"With Jodi? Of course there will be, it's a given." I laughed as I drove him back to the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're a couple now then?" Jodi asked me after I had picked her up.

"Yes, for the third time."

She started to break down into a fit of giggles while grinning at me, "This is perfect." I just rolled my eyes at her, "He starts his first shift on watch tomorrow with Ethan." I changed the subject.

"That should be fun for him, they are certainly going to prank him." Jodi told me with a smirk.

Nodding I pulled into the parking lot of the shop, sighing I turned off the car and looked forward. This wasn't a place I at all enjoyed being, mainly because Gil was the creepiest man in this town. "Look, would it make you happier if I had Gil switch Ethan and Dylan's watch to the weekend…" She said looking at me with a grin.

"Why would you do that?"

She smiled; "I haven't seen you like this in years, Olivia. If that means you spending some more time with Dylan before his nights are gone for a bit… than that's something I think Gil will need to deal with."

Nodding I looked over at her; "Thank you."

"Now wait here while I go drop off the guns and talk to Gil. I'll be right back, or do you need to go? You said you were having dinner with him." She asked.

"Yea, Dinner… it's not even 3:30 yet… go." I laughed at her watching her take off towards the office.

* * *

**How's the girltalk going?**

I looked down after my phone had gone off alerting me to a text, it was Dylan. Him forgetting to space that only made me want to mess with him a bit. Girltalk was some annoying Electronic band.

_Missy be puttin it down, I'm the hottest round_

**Not what I expected reference was the best!**

_Jodi's dealing with work stuff, what're you up to?_

**Just out for a walk in the woods, didn't want to be stuck at home with Mr. Bates.**

_Don't be mean Norman is a sweetheart._

**You're lucky I like you :P**

_Would you like me more if I told you, you get a few more days off before your shift?_

**Just so you can see me more? You're so sweet :P**

_Oh shush! Anyway Jodi is back and I have to make dinner lol I'll call you later._

* * *

"So drop me off at my place before you go off to your dads?" She asked me as she climbed into the car.

"No Jodi, I was going to make you walk nearly 20 miles home." I rolled my eyes starting the car. "Funny. You must get this dry humor from your new beau." She stuck out her tongue.

I smiled at her as I pulled back onto the road; "Thanks again for that, I know how much watches can steal a person away." I told her remembering when her brother Zane used to be on watch when we where younger. He'd be gone almost MIA for weeks on end before we'd see him back at her place.

"Like I said, you're never this happy if it means letting you be around this thing that makes you happy, I think the other two teams can pull a little more slack around the place."

"I appreciate it, a lot." I told her before I finally pulled up to her house. "We're still on for shopping tomorrow right? I refuse to miss out on our bonding days." I laughed at her.

"As if you would ever get out of going to the store with me." She teased before closing the door and jogging towards her door.

Shaking my head I turned the car around and headed out towards the local grocery store. Hoping to get there before the evening rush, nothing I didn't enjoy more than dealing with Gil than dealing with a busy grocery store.

I had finally pulled up and parked before rushing into the grocery store, the place seemed relatively empty which I had to admit to myself was great. Not that I didn't like people but, I didn't enjoy huge crowds of people crammed into small places.

"Olivia?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me after I had turned down one of the aisles. Turning my head slightly I looked back to see who it was that was calling me.

"Bradley?" I questioned the young girl turning around fully pulling her into a hug. "Sweetheart, how have you been holding up? I had meant to come see you sooner, I just didn't want to intrude." I told her as she smiled softly.

"You're basically like family to me Olivia… it would never be intruding. However I am happy I had the space, everything just feels so wrong now." She told me softly.

"I know hun, I know." I said pulling her into another hug.

"Are you busy tomorrow? I really could use someone to talk to… about everything…" She commented.

I knew I had to go shopping with Jodi, well I didn't have to but I said I would. However Bradley needed me, she was more important than a new dress or pair of shoes. "I'm having my dad over for dinner tonight, want me to come pick you up after?" I asked her.

"Play hookie tomorrow? We can chat all day and if you're feeling better, pick up Jodi and go shopping?" I watched as the grin on her lips grew, and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Of course, we can share my bed and watch some corny romances eat a ton of junk food, maybe fall asleep." I told her, "Than if you're feeling up for it go shopping." She pulled me in for a hug.

"I really do wish you where my sister, you'd be the best one." She grinned.

"I'm not without my faults but I will do anything you need hun." I smiled at her, "Can I come shop with you? My grandmother is getting the food and I really can't handle the constant talk of my dad's estate dealings right now." She asked me.

"Of course." I smiled at her.

We had walked throughout the entire store, picking up the snacks and candies we would be eating later in the night, while talking about how school was going and that 'boyfriend' she had. Picking up the thing I needed for dinner was next while she tried picking my brain over who I was seeing.

"So you've been pretty busy and my friend from school said you stopped by his house the other night for dinner, anything to tell me?" She asked with a grin.

"I met someone…" I smirked. "Finally over Deputy Douchebag?" She questioned.

"Lee!" I called her out, "As correct as that description is, never know who's listening." I told her as she shrugged, "Yea true, will you tell me all about him tonight?" She asked me once we'd reached the check out lane.

"Of course, I'll text you when I'm on my way." I told her.

"I can't wait, honestly… eat quickly." She smiled at me, a smile that still didn't mask any of the pain that was sitting in her eyes.

* * *

"This is just like your grandmother makes it." I heard my dad speak up from his plate.

"I thought you would like it, I added carrots and peas to the pasta." I smiled.

He smiled at me before looking back down at the pasta dish and continued to eat. I knew I had to apologize to him for how I had acted but how do you apologize for sticking your ground? For being around people you wanted to be around.

"I take it you like Norma's son?" He asked causing me to look up at him.

"Yea, he's very sweet. They are a really nice family, Dad." I told him as I heard him sigh.

"Olivia, I know you have a hate for Keith but regardless of how he makes either of us feel. He is missing and as the Sheriff it's my job to look into it. Sweet heart, the evidence shows that he was last seen near that house and with that woman—" He began to say before a smacked my hand on the table angrily.

"Her name is Norma, Norma Bates." I sneered.

"Olivia, I will treat her with the upmost respect and care because she is a friend of yours but I have to follow the evidence, it'll clear her and everything will be fine but she needs to cooperate with me." He explained as I nodded apologizing to him.

"I know I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to see this effect or hurt Dylan."

"If he cares about you, he wont have negative feelings towards you for me doing my job, Olivia and if he does he isn't much of a man." He told me as I smiled, "You're right… sorry, so how is work going?" I asked him.

"Great, besides the fact I have word that you're working along side Jodi Morgan." He informed me as I looked away.

"I have nothing to do with her operation dad, I just simply make sure no one is getting wrongfully murdered in the streets… trying to keep the crime rate down as much as I can."

"What you do, is up to you… I will keep you as safe as I can." He told me. I knew he didn't agree with what I was doing but he knew I wasn't an abuser or even a user so it was really just the second hand involvement in the operation he didn't like. DEA ever got involved Jodi and I would probably see a prison cell.

* * *

"Do you remember your thirteenth Birthday? When you and Jodi thought it would be a good idea to wear the cake rather than eating it?" He asked me as we sat on the couch drinking a glass of wine reminiscing about the past. Something we never really did too often.

"It was a food fight!" I countered him.

"Between two people and the dog?" He chuckled.

"Well—" I paused laughing, "Of course between two people, and if I remember correctly we got you pretty good too."

He shook his head placing the empty glass down on the table. "Yea, it was in my hair." He smiled, "This was nice." He told me softly.

"It was, I miss this between us dad."

He nodded again, "Me too, however I need to get going I have an early day tomorrow." He told me as I too put my cup down before standing up and walking my dad to the door.

"We'll do this again soon dad." I smiled at him, "And maybe you can invite Dylan, it would be nice to get to know him."

"I'd love that dad." I told him before I gave him a hug and watched as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

_**How's dinner with you're dad? I think Norman is going to try killing me in my sleep! - (Dylan)  
**_

**Hey so my mom and grandparents are passed out, just give me a call when you're coming… didn't want you to forget… say hi to your dad for me :) -(Bradley)  
**

**How's hotty cop? I mean how is your dad? Don't forget tomorrow! We're getting drunk so I won't be up till late in the afternoon haha!**** \- (Jodi)****  
**

_**Call me when you're free, need to talk to you. - (Dylan)  
**_

_**It's nothing bad I swear, just bored in bed. - (Dylan)  
**_

_**I honestly just wanted to hear your voice… I'm a suck… - (Dylan)  
**_

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh at the amount of messages Dylan had left me. It was sweet that he enjoyed talking to me however his text about Norman worried me, it made me wonder what he had done to the boy to upset him.

After texting Jodi I was still on for shopping and bringing Bradley with me, I texted Bradley telling her to wait at the end of the driveway for me for I called Dylan on my way out the door and climbed into my car.

_"Hey beautiful." _He said slyly into the phone.

"What did you do to your brother?" I asked him shaking my head, not that he could see me doing so.

I could hear him laugh, _"What makes you think I did something?"_

"Well, Norman is a pretty quiet kid… I can't see him getting pissed unless you did something." I laughed.

_"Ok well, I may or may not have fought with him in the kitchen… he noticed Norma in my phone is labeled as the 'Whore' and not Mom, he didn't like that."_

"You're an idiot, Dylan." I laughed, "Things will never get better between the three of you if you keep resisting the change. Like I told you before I will be by your side, just give them a chance. You only get one family and you don't get to chose who you get so, enjoy the ones you have."

I could hear him sigh, _"I wish I could show you how life with them was before you met them." _He told me.

"Even if I knew how it was Dylan, it doesn't really change much. You still have to let things get better." I told him smiling into the call.

_"Your right, I know… it's just hard."_

"How about after shopping and girl time, I come over and we talk about it? Go for a walk? Not like you don't have an abundance of trails and forest we can walk through out your back door." I smiled.

_"Sounds like a date, and I'd like that." _He told me. _"Call me when you are on your way?"_

"Of course cutie, I just got to my friends. I'll talk to you tomorrow and be nice to Norman." I told him as I hung up my phone when Bradley shut the door.

"Norman Bates?" She questioned me.

"You know Norman?" I asked her as she nodded, "I'm kind of seeing his half brother Dylan…"

I watched her eyes widen, "Second we get to your place, details… so many details! Can we pick up a pizza?" She smiled at me.

"Read my mind missy."

* * *

"He sounds dreamy." She sighed as she laid down on the bed staring at me.

"He is honestly the sweetest thing ever, like he's not a jerk like most of the guys in town. I mean he isn't without his faults of course but he is actually a really nice guy."

She started giggling, "He's pretty cute, I'm impressed." She grinned.

"What'd you want to watch girly?" I asked her as I flicked on the TV laying down on my stomach with a pillow under my chest joining her head at the end of the bed.

"Hmm, not a scary movie that's for sure. We should watch the notebook, that movie is so cute and let's be honest Noah is the perfect man." She gushed.

Smiling at her I pressed play on Netflix, "So I have beer in the fridge, want one?" I asked her as the opening credits began to roll.

"Oh my god please…" She pleaded with me.

Walking into the kitchen I got the two beers opening them up tossing the caps on the counter before returning to the room along with two bags of chips. "Here." I said handing her a bag and a beer.

"Thanks!" She grinned, "Seriously the best."

"Think you'll want to go shopping?" I asked her.

"With you and Jodi?" She asked me.

"Of course, unless you'd rather the two of us."

She sighed, "Honestly Jodi is pretty nice, from what I remember. I think it'll be good." She said, "Now hush, watching Noah be sexy." She grinned as I started to laugh at her before turning my attention towards the movie too.


	8. Farewell

**Hey guys!**

**I hate to say this because of how loyal and amazing you have all been but there has been a very tragic happening within my family and personal life. I have tried to continue all my fictions but; I am just having a seriously hard time coping with what happened...**

**I may later on come back but that's hard to tell at this point. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me this far... love you all and happy readings guys!**

**Vanessa**


End file.
